Eras tú
by Yuna Granger
Summary: Hermione se dará cuenta de quien estuvo siempre ahi con ella, de manera incondicional. Lea con confianza....H/Hr TwoShots
1. Me dejas

¡Hola a todas/os!

Bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones me decidí escribir mi segundo fan fic.

Obviamente H/Hr jiji y totalmente inspirado en canciones de Merche.. colocare un trocito por ahí de alguna canción.

Bueno nada referente a Harry Potter y su mundo me pertenecen y todo es de WB y de Rowling

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Eras Tú**

**Cáp.1 "Me dejas"**

Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y pareja de Ron, de 26 años era una gran investigadora de cierta empresa de biotecnología, Ron de la misma edad era un jugador de Football Profesional, y Harry de 27 años era un exitoso empresario y científico, dueño de la empresa de biotecnología en la cual trabajaba su mejor amiga.

Ron y Hermione llevaban cuatro años como pareja, según lo que se veía ambos eran muy felices. Harry por su parte estaba solo, no sabia porque ninguna relación lo llenaba, lo único que le quedaba era hundirse en su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el laboratorio…_

-Herms ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi socia? Administremos todo esto juntos, eres la persona en la que más confió- volvía a insistirle el moreno.

-No puedo Harry, entiende aquí es donde me gusta estar, no en la gerencia, es demasiado formal y aburrido, aquí es todo tan increíble, no se compara con el papeleo- le respondió la castaña mientras limpiaba el lente de su microscopio con sumo cuidado.

- Jajaja en eso tienes razón –Harry le da un golpecito- nada se comprara con esto, recuerda que también soy un científico, no te insistiré más… oye Herms… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?, estaba pensando en que podríamos salir a cenar, como en los viejos tiempos.- le dijo un poco melancólico.

-Harry lo siento tanto… Ron me invito a salir y creo que hoy daremos el gran paso… ¡¡estoy tan emocionada!! Esa debe ser la razón por la que ha estado tan distante…pobrecito debe estar que se muere del miedo- comento mientras daba un saltito de alegría.

-Debe ser por eso… -Harry sabia que significaba dar "el gran paso", ellos iban a comprometerse, no entendía porque sintió una opresión en el pecho con el hecho de pensar de que Hermione compartiría su vida con ese sujeto, simplemente lo detestaba.

Ron engañó a Hermione todos los años que estuvieron en la Universidad, siempre con la misma mujer, Luna Lovegood, pero la castaña siempre terminaba perdonándolo

-Harry ¿qué sucede? –el ojiverde se veía muy molesto.

-Nada, me tengo que ir, suerte esta noche y llámame cuando llegues a tu depto – le dijo serio luego le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se fue.

-Lo haré...- le contesto Hermione y se quedo un poco confundida en el laboratorio.

Harry estaba en su departamento mirando por la ventana el cielo, esperando el llamado de Hermione.

_-¿Por qué me siento tan mal ¿Dios qué me sucede?, pensé que ya no sentía nada por ella...-_ Si hermione se iba a comprometer, el quería estar feliz por ella, por su felicidad, pero sinceramente no podía.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el restaurant…_

-Amor, que lindo es este lugar, la comida estuvo exquisita…- agradecía a su novio sonriéndole, estaba muy emocionada ya esa seria la noche mas importante de su vida.

_Me dejas, quieres hacerme daño  
Te marchas de mi vida para evitarlo  
Me dejas, tú necesitas mis abrazos  
Tu cuerpo ya no reacciona a mis encantos_

-Si... es…lindo –le contesto Ron pensativo.

-¿Que sucede?– pregunto preocupada la chica mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, ya no reconocía su manera de mirarla, hacia algún tiempo su amado Ron había cambiado totalmente.

_No sé que pasó, que pudo ser que volvió todo al revés  
Mi mirada que te enloquecía, ahora es vacía y fría  
Yo no sé que pasó, que pudo ser que acabó con tu querer  
Mírame, y no sigas hablando._

-Hermione – le tomó sus manos -Yo… lo siento, ya no puedo ni quiero seguir siendo tu pareja… encontré la felicidad junto a otra persona…-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar lenta y dolorosamente de sus ojos.

-Compréndeme por favor, no era nuestro destino estar juntos, estoy seguro –Hermione recibió estas palabras como cachetadas.

_No sigas, seremos solo amigos  
acepto tus disculpas, vete tranquilo  
Pero eso sí, no me busques ni una sola vez más  
Con esta ya ha pasado tu oportunidad_

-Ron, no sigas hablando –Hermione estaba destrozada se levantó y se fue corriendo sin destino alguno.

_Me pides valor, para afrontar que tu amor se terminó  
Necesitas que yo te comprenda y sentirte así mejor  
y tú me pides valor, para olvidar y aceptar que se acabó  
Mírame, y no sigas hablando_

Hermione se canso de correr y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la vacía ciudad de Londres, pasaron horas, y llego a un hermoso mirador, su respiración era agitada pero comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, siempre recurría a ese lugar cuando tenia pena, o necesitaba despejarse un momento.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Harry aun esperaba el llamado.

_-Algo raro ocurre…- _pensó el moreno. tenia un mal presentimiento y el siempre confiaba en sus instintos así que decidió llamar a Hermione a su celular, pero este se encontraba apagado.

_-Hermione jamás apaga su celular- _se fue rápidamente al departamento de su amiga y ahí se encontró con Ron sentado afuera de la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahi se los dejo nn, yo siempre actualizo asi que no se preocupen

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


	2. Eras tu

.-.-.-.-.-.**  
**

**Capitulo 2 "Eras tú"  
**

-Ronald¿dónde esta hermione? - preguntó preocupado Harry

-No... No lo se, termine con ella pero salio corriendo y me preocupa, se veía tan mal. Harry se acerco al pelirrojo que estaba un poco ebrio y lo agarro de la camisa levantándolo.

-¿Te preocupa? Maldita basura, la ilusionaste pero la seguías engañando con Luna ¿no?- lo encaró con rabia.

-Harry… se nos escapo de las manos… yo seguí con Hermione porque no quise dañarla…- confeso el pelirrojo.

-Pero siguiendo con ella… le hiciste mas daño…- lo lanzó con fuerza contra la puerta y se fue de ahí.

-¿_Donde estarás Herms?...- _pensó un momento y se le vino a la mente un lugar, ahora iría a rescatarla, la ayudaría a salir de su pena…pondría su hombro cuando ella quisiera llorar, le daría palabras de animo, y la abrazaría cuando fuese necesario y así lo hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el mirador, un año exacto después…_

Hermione estaba al borde de la baranda mirando las luces, relajada… cuando sintió que se acercaba alguien.

-Nuestro logar favorito Herms- dijo una masculina pero conocida voz que reconoció enseguida.

-Si, Harry, - le contesto en un susurro.

Harry la abrazó por la espalda, ese abrazo siempre le inspiró seguridad, amor y confianza.

-Aquí di mi primer beso ¿recuerdas? – había nostalgia en la voz de Harry

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue mi primer beso también- Hermione sonreía de tan solo recordarlo… ellos dos, hace muchos años en el mirador un día de verano.

-Mírame Hermione -ella lo hizo…

- Cada vez que te miro, que te siento cerca, que te tocó, que escucho tu voz, que escucho tu nombre, mi corazón se acelera… nunca pude olvidarte Herms, ese beso que nos dimos aquí, fue el regalo mas hermoso que me ha hecho Dios… durante todos estos años que somos amigos, no ha habido ni un segundo en el que yo no haya estado enamorado de ti- le confeso timidamente el ojiverde.

-Harry...-

-Déjame decírtelo Herms.. Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, eres todo para mi, haré lo que sea para que seas feliz, se que nunca seremos nada… se que aun amas a Ron pero yo..-

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, los labios de hermione lo callaron.

Y se hundieron en un largo y profundo beso, sin duda el beso con mas sentimientos que ambos habían dado y recibido en sus vidas, Hermione puso su manos alrededor de su cuello y moreno la atrajo más hacia él, así comenzó el juego con sus lenguas, hermione se sentía en el cielo, al igual que Harry.

Pero hermione rompió el silencio cantándole a Harry

_-Eras tu quien me dio mas abrazos en los malos momentos  
Quien guardaba mis grandes secretos  
Y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz…-_

Y lo siguió besando.

Recién en ese momento, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que conoció el amor verdadero y que al hombre al cual le dio su primer beso, seria también a quien le daría el último.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero de corazon que les haya gustado

sé que es cortisimo pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir extenso aún, ademas me da miedo.

¡¡Saludos!!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.**


End file.
